


Never Bet Against Kono

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Reference to s07e01, Office Betting Pool, Ohana, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When Steve announces his relationship with Danny to the team, he doesn’t expect this reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Comedy" on the Imzy community 100 Words: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> This drabble was also inspired by some recent discussion on tumblr about how Kono and Lou betting on the wheelchair race in the season premiere means they would also probably bet on Steve and Danny getting together. 
> 
> This is the first time I have tried to include so many characters in a drabble! It was quite the challenge, and I hope it works!

When Steve announces his relationship with Danny to the team, he doesn’t expect this reaction.

Kono smirks and holds out her hand. “Pay up.”

Lou frowns and takes out his wallet.

“You were betting on us?” Danny asks incredulously.

Kono shrugs and stuffs Lou’s money in her pocket. “I needed to make up for the wheelchair race bet.”

“Another month,” Lou mutters wistfully.

Danny shakes his head and turns to Chin. “Unbelievable. At least _one_ of our coworkers wasn’t trying to profit off us.”

Chin barely manages to contain his laughter. “I learned _years ago_ to never bet against Kono.”


End file.
